The thread quality obtainable with a ring spinning machine as well as its productivity are determined largely by the spin geometry, i.e. the configuration of the yarn path from the discharge roller pair of the drafting frame, through the yarn-guide eye and the balloon constriction ring, to the traveler ring and onto the sleeve, tube or core upon which the bobbin is wound, and especially by the lengths of the individual yarn segments and their angles to one another. The spin geometry is usually matched to the length of the bobbin tube used, the ring diameter which has been selected, the fineness of the spun yarn, the spun yarn type and other parameters.
In conventional ring spinning machines the ring rail and the rail for the balloon-constrictor ring and the yarn-guide eyes are vertically moved and adjustably positioned relative to or counter one another by means of mechanical drives.
For this purpose it is known from DE 37 32 052 A1 to wind the tractive elements from which the ring rail or the rail for the balloon constrictor rings and yarn guides are suspended on respective windlass drums and to drive each windlass drum by a respective drive motor.
In this way the different types of rails can be moved independently from one another, whereby these different movements can be easily adjustable and variable.
The control of the movements of these spin-geometry-influencing elements of the ring spinning machine was effected in the known machines in accordance with a predetermined program that either was a compromise for the various yarns to be spun or which had to be determined anew for each yarn to be spun and/or optimized. In other words: If for a type of yarn to be spun there is no optimal program in the machine controller, either the spinning process must be carried out with non-optimized spinning geometry, i.e. with reduced spinning quality or quantitative results, or a costly manual optimization of the spin geometry must be carried out.
A further drawback of the conventional machines is that the parameters influencing spinning quality, like for example temperature or humidity of the spinning chamber, and especially fluctuations thereof, cannot be readily compensated during a spinning process.